Corazón
by Janemba 988
Summary: Él sabía que involucrarse con ella sería un problema, aunque la diferencia de edad no tuviera importancia. Tal vez, los sentimientos no fueran correspondidos con la misma intensidad. Quizás, el viento se llevaría las palabras de amor y simplemente dejara atrás un roto corazón. Mini-fic.
1. Capítulo I

Capítulo I.

Sabía que estaba actuando mal, que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era incorrecto. No, no debía hacerlo pero el deseo era mucho más fuerte que su voluntad.

¿Cómo poder resistirse a la tentación cuando ella se veía tan dispuesta a entregarse a él, tan inocente, tan pura, irradiando ingenuidad? ¿Cómo poder resistirse a ser el primer hombre en recorrer su femenina anatomía, enseñarle las distintas formas del placer? ¿Cómo?

Eso sucedía cuando el sentimiento es verdadero.

Amor, y nada más.

La conoció una tarde, tibia y tranquila, en una reunión. Él, normalmente, no asistía a este tipo de eventos que eran organizados por su madre, y aunque sólo acudían amigos de la familia, Trunks no se sentía muy cómodo.

Tantas personas con las que él no platicaba y a las que no les afectaba si lo hacía o no, iban y venían por el lugar, degustando los deliciosos manjares que se les ofrecían.

Aquel día, su esposa, Mai, estaba indispuesta para acompañarlo. Catarro, había dicho ella, y el doctor lo había confirmado. Cinco años de casados y él sentía que eran dos completos extraños. Ella solía viajar mucho, por negocios, no por placer, y las noches que habían tenido intimidad en ese tiempo de casados podía contarlas con los dedos de la mano.

Se sentó lejos del bullicio producido por la reunión, en el césped, bajo la sombra de un árbol, sin importarle siquiera que su costoso traje pudiese arruinarse. Suspiró con cansancio. Una voz, suave y casi infantil, escuchó a sus espaldas.

-A ti tampoco te gusta estar aquí, ¿verdad?- cuestionó ésta, y Trunks respondió sin volver el rostro.

-No, la verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo funciona el mundo social actualmente, yo solamente conozco de negocios y nada más; creo que me he vuelto aburrido. -Su voz fue tan neutra, que se sorprendió.

-Bueno, eso es un problema. -respondió.

\- ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? Ya dejaste en claro que no te gusta la reunión, pero ¿por qué?- cuestionó volteando el rostro para verla mejor. Era una niña pequeña, de cabellera negra y piel blanca, que llevaba un vestido de color púrpura, el cual, supuso, no era de su agrado.

-Es que odio usar vestido, y además, no quiero que Bra Briefs me vea usando uno, podría armar un escándalo en el colegio. -dijo mirando con hastio su atuendo y su actitud provocó que él esbozara una sonrisa.

-Entiendo pero, ¿por qué no quieres que te vea con un vestido? Yo creo que te queda bien. - ella lo miró y frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Tengo una reputación que cuidar! Nunca nadie se burlará de mí solo por usar este ridículo vestido, ¡y nunca pedí tu opinión de si me quedaba bien o no!- espetó. Trunks rió levemente.

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención hacerte enojar, nada más quería ser gentil. Sin embargo, me parece increíble que siendo tan pequeña debas cuidar ya una reputación; yo soy mayor y mi reputación es muy importante para mí, aunque sólo sea por negocios. -explicó con sutileza.

\- ¿Pequeña? ¡Yo no soy pequeña! ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? - Para Trunks, ella se veía adorable haciendo pucheros.

-Uh... No lo sé. - En verdad no tenía idea. - ¿Diez?

\- ¡Tengo trece! Y sí, mi reputación en el colegio es muy importante. Soy una chica ruda y por eso me consideran rara... -soltó un suspiro, un poco más relajada. -Bra Briefs ha sido la única chica que ha tratado de hablarme pero como es popular, creo que se arrepiente y no lo hace. -apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos y lanzó una mirada a Trunks, quien también la miraba.

-Pues entonces hablale tú, no creo que pierdas nada. -sugirió. -Bra puede parecer un monstruo pero no lo es; mi hermana tiene algunos complejos, mas sabe cómo controlarse.

\- ¿Tu hermana? -preguntó con sorpresa. - ¿En verdad es tu hermana? Ahora que lo pienso, se parecen bastante.

-Sí, solo que yo soy más guapo. -dijo en tono de broma y ella se sonrojó de manera casi imperceptible. Él se aclaró la voz. -Deja que me presente. Mi nombre es Trunks Briefs, encantado de conocerte. -estrechó su pequeña mano.

-Un gusto. -respondió ella por cortesía. -Mi nombre es Son Pan.

\- ¿Son? El apellido me es conocido, ¿cuál es el nombre de tu padre?- Estaba intrigado, tenía una ligera sospecha y esperaba que fuera disipada.

-Mi padre es Son Gohan, ¿por qué? ¿Lo conoces? - ella, por su parte, estaba un poco más intrigada por él.

-Sí, lo conozco. -le dijo con una sonrisa. -Fue un buen amigo, ¿cómo está tu tío Goten? Él y yo fuimos buenos amigos también. -la miró encogerse de hombros.

\- Pues ahora está en la montaña Paoz, su matrimonio con la tía Pares no funcionó muy bien y están en proceso de divorcio. -respondió con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

-Pobre Goten, él estaba ilusionado. -Suspiró. -En fin.

-Papá dice que a veces no se es feliz con quien se quiere. -Trunks le sonrió de nuevo. ¿Es que acaso no podía dejar de sonreírle como un bobo? La conversación con Pan era sumamente agradable para él, mucho más de lo que podía resultarle una charla de adultos.

-Son muy sabias palabras.

\- ¿Estás casado?- le preguntó ella; él tardó en responder.

-Sí, desde hace cinco años. -ella lo miró fijo.

\- ¿Eres feliz? -cuestionó.

-No del todo. -le fue imposible mentirle.

\- ¿Sabes cómo ser feliz?

-Antes sí.

\- ¿Por qué ahora no? -sus preguntas inocentes le hacían reflexionar.

-Tal vez olvidé lo importante. -ella frunció los labios.

-Uh, tal vez sólo no quieres ser feliz.

-Debe ser. - respondió él, divertido. -Fue un placer haber platicado contigo, Son Pan; recuerda acercarte a Bra, ella no es mala. Y cuando quieras ven a visitarme a la Capsule Corp. porque me gustó mucho platicar contigo. Envíale saludos a tus padres de mi parte. Hasta luego. -se levantó del césped y volvió a estrechar la mano de Pan; ella correspondió el gesto.

-Hasta luego, señor. -dijo. Él volvió a reír.

-Me haces sentir viejo, sólo tengo 26 años; dime Trunks, y ya. -ella asintió y corrigió.

-Hasta luego, Trunks.

-Adiós, Pan. -y revolvió su cabello antes de ir apresuradamente a despedirse de su madre, pues era su deber de esposo cuidar de Mai estando enferma.

Pan se quedó ahí, debajo de ese árbol, haciendo pucheros. ¿Trunks no había comprendido que ella no era una niña? Observó a Bra a lo lejos, y cuando los ojos de ésta se conectaron con los suyos, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, pues inmediatamente ella se acercó corriendo. La observó de pies a cabeza al llegar frente a ella y chilló de alegría.

-Pan ¡te ves genial! No estaba segura que vinieras hoy. -le dijo ella.  
Su cabello azul y ojos de igual color resultaban exóticos para todos, y a pesar de todo, Bra le hablaba con naturalidad.

-Bueno, mis padres me trajeron. -se excusó.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Quieres venir a mi recámara? -no le dio tiempo de responder a Pan, porque ya la llevaba arrastrando de la mano.

Trunks sonrió feliz antes de marcharse definitivamente de esa fiesta, la mejor de muchas. Ciertamente, Son Pan era una chica especial.


	2. Capítulo II

_¡Hola! Bueno, les agradezco por haber leído el primer capítulo, espero que este sea de su total agrado. También mandar un cordial saludo a quienes comentaron en el anterior capítulo. Olvidé decirles anteriormente que Dragon Ball ni sus sagas me pertenencen, son propiedad exclusiva de su creador, Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **Capítulo II.**

 _Estaba mal, tremendamente mal. Él empezó uniendo sus labios tímidamente a los suyos. No podía hacerlo, no debía hacerlo. Él estaba casado, la diferencia de edades era de trece años, Gohan era su amigo, tenía una reputación y ella, ¡por Kami! Era menor de edad._

 _Pero no podía parar, ninguno lo haría, y menos cuando ella se veía tan adorable y dulce cerrando sus párpados para disfrutar del beso._

 _Él se sentía como un monstruo, pues después de eso, sabía que le sería imposible olvidarse de Pan._

 _Y recordó la primera vez que ella fue a visitarlo a la C.C. unas cuantas semanas después de conocerse en la reunión._

* * *

La voz de la recepcionista al teléfono interrumpió sus labores.

—Señor Briefs, una pequeña pregunta por usted; su nombre es Son Pan. —La gran sonrisa por parte de Trunks no se hizo esperar.

—Por favor, hazla pasar. —dijo.

—De acuerdo. —por su voz, él pudo deducir que la recepcionista sonreía ampliamente.

Cerca de dos minutos después, escuchó dos leves golpes en la puerta de su oficina, y ya sabiendo quién era, la invitó a pasar.

—Hola, Trunks. — le saludó ella. Aún llevaba su uniforme escolar.

—Hola, Pan. -devolvió el saludo. —Veo que no te dio tiempo de cambiarte, ¿verdad? —ella sonrió.

—Eres muy observador. —dijo con diversión. De repente, se puso seria, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Trunks.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Creo que la recepcionista necesita hacerse un examen de la vista. —exclamó haciendo un mohín.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, ha sucedido algo? — preguntó profundamente preocupado.

—Es que no dejó de sonreírme desde que entré a la empresa y cuando llegué con ella me preguntó "¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece, pequeña?" y yo no soy ninguna pequeña. —exclamó con tono enfadado.

—No te enojes, ella siempre es así. —contestó. — ¿A qué debo tu visita? —le preguntó, entrelazando sus manos sobre el escritorio y mirándola fijamente, cosa que incomodó un poco a Pan.

—Me dijiste que viniera a visitarte, ¿no? Eso hago, a menos que te interrumpa en algo. — dijo con sinceridad.

—No, no, de ninguna manera interrumpes, es sólo que pensé que me habías olvidado, como ahora pones más atención a mi hermana... —mencionó con voz dramática y graciosa.

— ¡Jamás! -aseguró ella entre risas. —Vine con Bra hasta su casa y pensábamos iniciar con nuestro proyecto escolar, pero llegó su madre y nos invitó a ir de compras; Bra estaba emocionada y yo no quise ir, preferí venir aquí. —se encogió de hombros al terminar y volteó el rostro a otro lado.

— ¡Oh, eres muy cruel! ¿Dices que si mi madre no la hubiera llevado de compras, no habrías venido a verme. — exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho.

—No, de cualquier manera tenía planeado venir a verte. —lo relajó, riéndose por su forma de actuar.

—Bien, eso me alegra bastante. Dime, ¿cómo es el mundo normal? — Trunks en verdad necesitaba una pequeña distracción, se sentía morir por el estrés y esa plática auguraba ser un buen distractor.

—Pues como siempre; problemas aquí, problemas allá, las escuelas siguen existiendo y las ciudades funcionando —explicó brevemente.

—Creo que formulé la pregunta equivocada —aflojó un poco su corbata. — ¿Cómo ha estado tu vida?

—Bien, supongo. No tengo nada de quejarme —respondió escuetamente.

—Muy bien, eso me alegra. -sonrió de nuevo.

— ¿Y cómo va tu vida? — fue turno de ella de preguntar.

—Terriblemente ocupada. Debo revisar varios contratos, la semana que viene saldré de la ciudad por toda una semana y, -buscó entre sus papeles —debo firmar los cheques de todos en la empresa.

— ¿Y por qué? — cuestionó con curiosidad, Pan.

—Pues porque soy el presidente de la empresa, es mi trabajo; los trabajadores no cobrarían su sueldo si no lo hiciera, se necesita mi firma —agitó un bolígrafo que tomó sobre su escritorio.

—Tu trabajo no se ve divertido, es muy aburrido tener que estar encerrado aquí sin poder divertirte ni nada eso, ¿no? — Sus preguntas inocentes le llegaban al alma. ¿Existía un ser más precioso que Pan? Podría ser, pero Trunks comenzaba a preferirla.

—No siempre; salgo a las seis, a las ocho en ocasiones, cerca de las diez si hay demasiado trabajo pero creo que vale la pena. -se explicó. -En mis viajes de negocios he tenido la oportunidad de visitar muchos sitios lindos, también es reconfortante saber que las personas se benefician con los productos que esta empresa les proporciona.

—Aún así, tú no te ves más feliz por ello. - Y su honestidad tan brutal no era suficiente para apagar el encanto que producía en Trunks. Éste, se vio obligado a sonreírle, de nuevo.

—Creo que en eso tienes mucha razón, no soy muy feliz pero sigo vivo.

—Pero vivir sin felicidad es equivalente a no vivir de verdad —respondió, sorprendiéndolo.

—Entonces soy una clase de zombie creado por la rutina —dijo con sorna.

—Deberías dejar de sonreír tanto; después te dolerá el rostro —le advirtió; él no pudo evitar una carcajada.

—Primero me dices que no soy feliz, y después que no sonría tanto. Está bien, —se levantó de su asiento y caminó por su oficina, entrelazando sus manos por detrás —dígame, mi lady, cómo he de complacerla. -hizo una graciosa reverencia y Pan explotó en risas. Una vez que se hubo calmado y Trunks pudo dejar de sentirse estúpido por hacer tonterías, ella habló.

—Te invitaré a tomar un helado un día de estos. Es más, cuando regreses de tu viaje, iremos por un helado, ¿qué te parece? - preguntó con emoción.

—Me parece bien, nunca una chica me había invitado a tomar un helado, ¿me dejarás pagar? —Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Si soy yo quien te está invitando, entonces seré yo quien pague —dijo firmemente.

—Está bien. - Se sonrieron. Él cada vez más a gusto por su compañía y ella sintiendo por vez primera un extraño hormigueo en el estómago. Trunks estaba dispuesto a hablar, cuando la recepcionista les interrumpió.

—Disculpe, señor Briefs, su hermana está aquí, en recepción, preguntando por la señorita Son Pan. -tan educada como siempre, su voz se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. La susodicha hizo una mueca y él se apresuró a responder.

—Dile que baja en un instante. -respondió levemente decepcionado.

— ¿En serio debo irme? Bra es tan impertinente —lanzó un bufido.

—Lo sé, pero mientras sigamos con vida podremos vernos cuantas veces querramos. —le sonrió.

—No lo olvides, tenemos un asunto pendiente —le advirtió y él volvió a sonreírle; con esa sonrisa se despidió, le dijo todo, como si ninguno tuviera que decirse nada porque se conocían perfectamente, tal como... si fueran almas gemelas. El pensamiento lo sobresaltó. El primero de muchos, el primero de tantos.

El inicio de algo que resultaría imparable.

Pasó el tiempo y con ello el regreso de Trunks luego que su viaje se alargara por diez agotadores días. Cansado y sin ganas de nada regresó a la misma rutina de siempre en la oficina. A pesar de su ocupado trabajo, no olvidó que tenía un 'asunto pendiente' con cierta chica de trece años. Se corrigió mentalmente.

No, Pan ya tenía catorce, había cumplido años mientras él estaba de viaje y con más razón debía verla.

Debía.

Esa palabra no le estaba gustando. Es decir, ¡sentía necesidad de verla, la había extrañado y mucho! Y eso lo confundía pues las sensaciones agradables se juntaban en su pecho con la presencia, física o mental, de Pan. Tan vez fuera por su manera de ser, su forma de hablar tan directa e inocente, o porque ella lo hacía sonreír.

Él era hombre de palabra y el día acordado se vistió de manera casual, se dirigió con seguridad a la heladería que estaba cerca del colegio de Bra, y se preparó para lo que fuera.

Ella estaba sentada en una mesa que quedaba en un rincón, jugueteando con una servilleta y con una expresión totalmente despreocupada. A Trunks le pareció una hermosa estampa y se acercó a ella lo más pronto posible. Al verlo llegar, los ojos de la chica brillaron de manera especial.

— Hola, Pan, ¿cómo has estado? -preguntó él.

—Bien, casi de maravilla —la sonrisa de Trunks permanecía. —Aunque creo que te extrañé un poco —se sinceró.

—No tendrías porqué, apenas nos hemos visto —expresó con certeza.

—Pues... —jugueteó con su cabello. —No sé cómo explicarlo, siento que... no necesito haberte visto muchas ocasiones, es como... Como si ya te conociera, ¿entiendes?— Trunks puso una mano en su barbilla y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla.

—Te entiendo, es algo bastante peculiar, casi como si ya nos hubieramos conocido antes, ¿te refieres a eso? —.Vio a Pan negar con la cabeza.

—No, me refiero a que no necesito de eso para tenerte la confianza que te tengo y para extrañarte como lo hice. Fuiste mi primer amigo en mucho tiempo. —Trunks se sorprendió, suus mejillas se sonrojaron inexplicablemente y le dio una sonrisa tímida. Ella era muy directa y eso nunca dejaría de agradarle.

—Me halagas en verdad. —dijo él. — ¿Qué te parece si pedimos nuestros helados? Así platicaremos mejor —ella aceptó la propuesta. Unos minutos después, ambos disfrutaban de sus helados: Pan, de chocolate y Trunks, de galletas.

—Deberías dejar de sonreírme tanto, de verdad —dijo ella mirándolo. —Das miedo; pareces un loco —se burló.

—No te mofes de éste loco —Trunks se señaló. —Si te soy sincero, no puedo evitar sonreír.

—No entiendo por qué, solo dejas de sonreír y ya —se encogió de hombros ella.

-Bueno, eso significa que quieres que ponga mi cara seria, la de hombre de negocios y que no te sonría, ¿verdad?- comentó, sin dejar de comer su helado.

—No tan radical. —respondió ella. -Sólo... No sonrías tan ampliamente.

—Está bien —esbozó una leve sonrisa. — ¿Así está bien? -Pan afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. Trunks no sabría, hasta un año después, que la razón de tal petición, era que a ella su sonrisa la ponía nerviosa, demasiado a decir verdad.

—No te he traído ningún regalo por tu cumpleaños. Para ser sincero, no tengo idea de qué podría gustarte —explicó un tanto avergonzado.

—No quiero nada, en verdad, tengo todo lo que necesito —le sonrió.

—Debe haber aunque sea una cosa que quieras o desees; pídelo, que no será problema para mí conseguirlo —le aseguró. Pan vio que él no dejaría de insistir y fingió meditarlo.

—En serio, no quiero nada por ahora pero veo que no estás dispuesto a rendirte y haremos esto: cuando yo necesite o quiera pedirte algo, tú me ayudarás sin objeciones— le extendió su mano para cerrar el trato, mano que él no tardó en estrechar, sintiéndose de nuevo lleno de alegría ante el suave contacto. Cerraron un trato que más adelante sería cobrado, desatando un remolino imparable de caos.


	3. Capítulo III

**Corazón**

 **Capítulo III**

 _Los suaves besos subieron de intensidad, al igual que la temperatura de sus cuerpos, que temblaban de deseo._

 _Cobrando un poco de lucidez, Trunks la separó de sí, arrepentido por haber cedido a su petición. Ella lo miró, confundida. ¿Cuál era el problema? Estaba lista, lo quería, no la estaba obligando. Al verlo a los ojos, se dio cuenta de algo: ella estaba preparada; él, no._

 _Con ternura acarició su mejilla y le brindó una sonrisa, de esas sonrisas que él amaba, susurrándole que no tenían por qué hacerlo si no estaba preparado._

— _Sé que aunque estés separado de Mai, aún no firman el divorcio y legalmente, le estarías siendo infiel. No quiero que te sientas mal por mi causa; será mejor que espere abajo_ —. _Arregló su ropa y se dirigió a la puerta._

 _No obstante, él aprisionó su muñeca._

— _No te vayas_ — _le suplicó en un susurro, tal como ella hizo años atrás, cuando Trunks debía marcharse lejos por cuestión de negocios, un viaje que duraría muchos meses y les impediría verse._

*********

Pan lo visitaba a menudo en su oficina. La recepcionista había dejado de llamarla 'pequeña', cosa que ella agradecía, y pasó a llamarla por su nombre. A veces encontraba a Trunks muy atareado, y a pesar de ello, la recibía siempre con una ligera sonrisa, cosa que también agradecía. En más de una ocasión, Pan consideraba adecuado no distraerlo y dejarlo seguir con su labor, pero él no la dejaba, le pedía quedarse. Ella lo hacía.

Platicaban, mucho. El tema de conversación era muy variado, mas lo que siempre salía a relucir era lo distintas que eran sus vidas. Ella, con sus problemas adolescentes. Él, con sus problemas laborales y de pareja.

No fue sorprendente para Trunks que Pan comenzara a preguntar acerca de Mai.

Su esposa era una diseñadora de modas que tenía una agenda apretadísima y en contadas ocasiones pasaba una noche en su hogar. Hermosa, por decir poco, decidida a hacer lo que fuera por su trabajo, porque ella amaba en verdad lo que hacía. Tímida, solamente con él, y su encanto radicaba en su actitud. Sin embargo, no había sido suficiente para ninguno de los dos.

El matrimonio fue apresurado, casi como un contrato entre ambos en que el amor no tenía cabida. Atracción, era lo que sentían en ocasiones, nada más. Eran como amigos, no podían tratarse de otra manera.

¿Por qué seguían juntos, entonces?

Ninguno lo sabía.

A veces, cuando ella podía pasar algunos días en casa, se miraban por largo rato mientras desayunaban, examinándose, como dos completos extraños, queriendo decir algo pero sin llegar a hacerlo; no había nada que decir.

Una mañana de esas, Mai le preguntó si era feliz, con curiosidad. Trunks la miró y negó con la cabeza. Ella había suspirado, con cierto alivio. ¡Alivio! Le aliviaba que él fuera infeliz. Al poco rato, Mai lo sorprendió confesándole que ella tampoco era feliz.

La idea del divorcio les llegó a ambos de repente.

—¿Te divorciarás? —le preguntó Pan mientras permanecía sentada frente a él.

—Es probable, no la amo, ella no me ama… —se encogió de hombros— Lo hemos considerado y es casi un hecho. No obstante, ambos tenemos por ahora muchos asuntos que atender y un divorcio no sería lo más deseable, por ahora. Una vez que se apacigüe nuestra situación, comenzaremos los trámites. Después de todo, los dos hemos vivido como solteros en todo en este tiempo —explicó con calma.

—Jamás la he visto, ¿tienes una fotografía suya? —cuestionó Pan con ilusión.

—No, no tengo una foto suya pero no es necesario —tecleó rápidamente en su computadora y giró un poco la pantalla para que Pan pudiese ver la galería de imágenes de Mai.

La chica tuvo que reclinarse un poco en el escritorio para ver mejor y Trunks se puso inquieto ante la cercanía; el delicioso aroma a frutas que desprendía su negra cabellera llegaba a sus fosas nasales.

—Es... preciosa —murmuró con sorpresa, Pan.

A su parecer, Mai bien podría ser más joven que Trunks. La mayoría de las imágenes mostraba a la mujer en diversas pasarelas de moda, o posando para revistas del mismo tipo.

—Sí, es linda —aseguró él, uniéndosele a su contemplación.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —volvió a curiosear.

Trunks suspiró largamente.

—Tiene 35 años.

Pan, pensando que era broma, volteó el rostro esperando verlo con una amplia sonrisa, mas Trunks estaba un poco más serio que de costumbre.

—¿En verdad? Se ve muy joven, hasta pensé que tú eras mayor. Está muy bien conservada —comentó ella regresando a su sitio.

—¿Me vuelves a decir viejo? ¡Yo creí que me veía mucho más joven de lo que soy! —dijo con sorna.

Pan se rió con ganas.

—No dije que fueras viejo, sólo dije que te ves mayor.

—Que es lo mismo —frunció el ceño.

—No te enojes —le suplicó—. Cambiando de tema, he visto muchas veces a tu mamá pero a tu padre, no —bajó un poco la voz.

—Bueno, desde hace algún tiempo que están separados, y no han arreglado sus asuntos, es por eso —habló distraídamente.

—Si no han arreglado sus asuntos, ¿por qué no se divorcian? Creo que sería lo más sensato —ahora Trunks se rió.

—Sería lo más sensato para demás personas pero hay dos problemas en el caso de mis padres: primero, ninguno lo aceptaría, y segundo, no están casados —le explicó—. Ni mi madre ni Bra saben dónde está exactamente, aunque yo sí, y en ocasiones llevo a Bra a visitarlo. Mamá y papá son... —suspiró de nuevo— bastante especiales. Se aman, yo lo sé, pero ambos son orgullosos y no cederán tan fácilmente—. Pan asintió.

—Ya veo —acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja—. Bra no habla mucho de ello.

—Ella los conoce igual que yo, sabe que tarde o temprano, volverán a estar juntos —le sonrió.

¡Malditas sonrisas que no se detenían de dibujarse en sus labios! No podía evitarlo, y tampoco podía detener el cosquilleo en su estómago cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con los de ella. Se negaba a la idea de poder, en cualquier instante, dejar de verla como amiga para verla como una mujer. No podría hacerlo.

Sus caderas comenzaban a ensancharse, acentuando su cintura; sus pechos comenzaban a crecer y él la veía un poco más alta; el rostro y figura infantil comenzaron a cederle el paso al cuerpo de mujer. Hermosa, llena de vitalidad... su mejor amiga.

—¿Trunks? ¡Trunks! ¿Qué sucede? Te quedaste callado por mucho. —la voz llena de preocupación de Pan lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Perdona, trataba de recordar algo —mintió. 

—Está bien. Creo que es hora de que me vaya, ya es muy tarde. Mamá debe estar preocupada por mí —él asintió y se despidió de ella.

No pudo siquiera decirle que al día siguiente debía partir a una gira de trabajo que duraría meses, y no podría verla. Algo como eso debía decirse, los amigos hacían eso. El problema era que Trunks comenzaba a olvidarse de ello, y a Pan le sucedía lo mismo.

Pasaron las horas y él se dirigió al aeropuerto, y mientras esto sucedía, Pan recibía la noticia de boca de Bra.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Mi hermano me pidió que te dijera cuánto sentía no poder decírtelo en persona, pero apenas y lo recordaba —. Viendo la cara de resignación de su amiga, Bra continuó—: Aunque yo tampoco pude despedirme muy bien de él —sonrió de lado. Pan, conociéndola, le cuestionó con suspicacia.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer?

—Nada malo, sólo tomaremos 'prestado' el auto de mamá y le haremos una visita al desconsiderado de mi hermano.

—Pero... —iba a objetar, mas fue interrumpida.

—¡Pero nada! Iremos y punto —. Tomándola de la mano, literalmente, la arrastró hasta el auto.

—¿Sabes manejar? —cuestionó la morena con algo de temor.

—Por supuesto, no soy una irresponsable como para intentar manejar sin saber hacerlo —se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad y, de un segundo a otro, Bra pisó el acelerador a fondo.

Esquivando los demás autos por la carretera, se acercaban a toda velocidad al aeropuerto. Pan intentaba no morir de un infarto y su amiga iba muy concentrada en su camino, intentando no colisionar con ningún auto.

Al llegar a su destino, la morena no tuvo tiempo de reponerse porque Bra la llevaba, otra vez, arrastrando de la mano. El tiempo corría y no había tiempo que perder. Pan se preguntaba si podrían encontrarlo entre tantas personas, y viendo de soslayo a su amiga, se percató que ella sabía dónde estaba.

—¡Ahí está! —chilló Bra, emocionada y la apresuró aún más.

Trunks se vio de pronto aprisionado por los delgados brazos de su hermana, quien lo abrazaba con intenciones de asfixiarlo. Se preguntó cómo había sido posible que llegara hasta ahí.

—Eres un tonto, Trunks. Olvidaste darme un abrazo —le reclamó soltándolo.

—¿Viniste hasta aquí por un abrazo? Me impresionas, hermana —le dijo apretando su nariz.

—¡Déjame! —exigió ella—. Además, no vine sola —señaló a Pan que se mantenía a una prudente distancia de los hermanos.

Trunks se sentía muy avergonzado y evitó el contacto visual con ella.

—Pan también quería un abrazo —les guiñó un ojo.

Ambos se avergonzaron de igual manera pero sin llegar al sonrojo.

—¡Tú me secuestraste, Bra! Así que no digas esas cosas.

—Pero querías despedirte, ¿no? —ella dudó—. Los dejo solos, debo ir al sanitario —y se marchó rápidamente.

—Yo —comenzó a hablar él— lamento no decírtelo.

—No tienes que disculparte ni darme explicaciones —le dijo ella sin mirarlo directamente—. Aunque sí quería despedirme.

Se acercó a Trunks, por primera vez en su vida, con inseguridad. Él, anticipando lo que sucedería, abrió los brazos para recibirla. El abrazo duró unos segundos, en los que Pan pudo aspirar por vez primera la colonia en el cuello de Trunks, y éste, aspiró nuevamente la fragancia frutal de su cabello. Tibio, así podían describir ese abrazo. Ella susurró en su oído una súplica, la que hizo un nudo en su garganta y le persiguió durante todo su viaje:

—No te vayas.

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, Bra llegó, y segundos después, anunciaban la partida de su vuelo.

Caminó sin mirar atrás, sin volver el rostro y encontrarse con la mirada de las dos adolescentes, una de las cuales tenía una mirada llena de dolor, y no era precisamente su hermana.

La frase maldita que no lo dejó dormir y que ahora fue su turno de pronunciar:

 _No te vayas._


	4. Capítulo IV

**Corazón**

 **Capítulo IV**

 _Pan se acercó a él y rozó con sus finos dedos sus labios, delicadamente, lentamente, sin apartar su mirada oscura de su boca. Trunks se limitaba a mirarla, distraída, hacer pequeños trazos en su barbilla, pareciéndole de lo más hermosa._

— _Pan..._ — _soltó un leve suspiro cuando ella se puso de puntillas y dio tímidos besos en su mejilla. Tan lentos que le parecieron un martirio_ —. _Escúchame, Pan_ — _la tomó por las muñecas y la obligó a verlo a los ojos._

— _Dime_ — _susurró sin apartar la mirada de la suya._

— _Te dejaré en claro, desde ahora, que una vez que empecemos con esto, no seré capaz de parar... aunque supliques_ — _ella abrió la boca, dispuesta a protestar_ —. _No lo sabes, quizá, pero en este instante me muero de nervios; nunca había hecho algo así_ — _Pan lo miró, confundida, y él estuvo dispuesto a explicar_ —. _Jamás he estado con una chica virgen, me aterra poder lastimarte y que en vez de darte placer, sólo te produzca dolor, y, me conoces, nunca me lo perdonaría. Además_ — _la acercó a su pecho y susurró a su oído, produciéndole un cosquilleo_ —, _hace mucho que no estoy con una mujer._

— _¿Por qué aceptaste?_ — _soltó, Pan, de pronto_ —. _¿Por qué aceptaste ser tú mi primera vez? Dímelo, por favor, quiero saberlo._

 _Trunks la observó por largo rato y le sonrió. Era decida cuando se lo proponía; aventurera y curiosa, a veces ingenua e inocente, pero era su franqueza lo que lo volvía loco._

— _Porque te amo, Pan. Ya no importa nada, te quiero a ti, quiero darte lo mejor de mí. He deseado por tanto tiempo acallar todo lo que me haces sentir por considerarlo una locura, que al final he acabado por aceptarlo sin problemas. Jamás imaginé que al regresar de mi viaje aún estuvieras, ahí, esperándome. Y tampoco imaginé que terminaría cediendo a tus deseos..._ — _Pan ocultó su rostro sonrojado en el cuello de Trunks._

 _Tuvo mucho valor en llegar una semana después a su oficina y hacerle saber cuáles serían sus regalos de cumpleaños._

— _¿Lo recuerdas?- preguntó ella._

— _Por supuesto._

 __–_––_–_

Trunks volvió luego de catorce meses. Su viaje se había prolongado más de lo que hubiera esperado, sin embargo, se sentía bastante satisfecho por el gran prestigio que su empresa tenía, y aún más, por tener tantos logros en tan poco tiempo. Contratos tentadores, nuevos socios, y demás, lo habían rodeado durante ese tiempo. No obstante, no todo fue maravilloso.

Alrededor del octavo mes de viaje, se encontró de manera inesperada con su esposa mientras cenaba en uno de los más prestigiosos restaurantes de aquella ciudad, mas ella no estaba sola. Acompañada por un hombre, atractivo, tal vez un poco mayor que la propia Mai, disfrutaban, muy juntos, de la cena como si de dos amantes se tratase. Eso hirió su ego.

Tratando de ignorar a la pareja que cenaba con total calma a unas cuantas mesas de la suya, siguió conversando con sus socios, quienes no ignoraban el renombre del que gozaba su mujer pero que sí el hecho de que estuviera justo allí. La pareja se levantó y se marchó; Trunks no perdió ni un solo segundo y se disculpó para salir a averiguar a dónde se dirigía su esposa.

Craso error.

No faltó mucho tiempo para que él se diera cuenta que esa había sido mucho más que una cena amistosa. Empezaron besándose con pasión mientras se introducían al auto deportivo de Mai y Trunks no quiso saber nada más; pidió que le llevaran su auto y condujo, confundido y enojado, hacia su hotel.

Confundido, porque no creía que Mai pudiese haber sido capaz de semejante cosa.

Enojado, porque él creía que no era justo que solamente ella pudiese gozar de ese tipo de diversiones.

Y en el momento más inesperado, más inoportuno si se quiere, la voz de Pan susurrándole "No te vayas" le paralizó el corazón.

¡No podía ser cierto!

Él, quejándose de su mala suerte y su mente jugándole una mala broma, pues así lo consideraba. No era justo que en esos momentos recordara tan dolorosa escena. Casi deseaba no tener la responsabilidad que tenía y poder volver a platicar con la jovencita. Ah, sus preguntas tan espontáneas, sus respuestas llenas de fría sinceridad, su voz tan dulce y a la vez determinada... Esos pequeños detalles eran los responsables que esa simple petición estuviese llena de significado, llena de emoción a pesar de no haber sido pronunciado con un sentimiento preciso.

Y, ¡oh, Kami! Si el cosquilleo en su estómago no cesaba, juraba que se volvería loco.

Tan amarga experiencia fue olvidada por el joven Briefs y a su regreso carecía ya de efecto.

Catorce meses.

Pan, como la mayoría de chicos a su edad, comenzaba a sentir el extraño deseo y curiosidad de explorar al sexo opuesto, aunque las relaciones afectuosas no era algo en lo que ella se especializara.

Catorce meses.

Su madre, cada mañana, la admiraba con total devoción y su padre no cesaba en recordarle lo mucho que se parecía a Videl. Había crecido, se había desarrollado, como cualquier otra chica de quince años, y a pesar de ello, su espíritu infantil no desaparecía del todo.

—Señor Briefs —la voz de la recepcionista lo detuvo de sus labores en ese momento—, la señorita Son Pan desea hablar con usted, ¿la hago pasar? —cuestionó, con su educada voz.

—Sí, por favor, hazla pasar —Trunks contestó, con algo de rapidez y emoción pero sabiendo cómo esconderla muy bien.

Desde su llegada, no había ni rastro del paradero de Pan, esa chica que se había vuelto tan especial para él, tan importante, tan esencial. Y para Trunks era una sorpresa que luego de una semana, ella se encontrara de pie frente a él, con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo con fijeza, lo que le indicaba que algo importante saldría de su boca.

—Buena tarde, Pan —trató de sonar contento, pero no lo logró; su saludo fue, en demasía, seco.

—Hola, Trunks —dijo ella, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño al sentarse—. Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, algo que he pensado por mucho y de lo que no puedo hablar con nadie más que no seas tú.

Trunks se percató que el ceño fruncido de Pan era para evitar que su rostro mostrara el nerviosismo que su trémula voz sí reflejaba.

— Yo... —pasó una mano por su larga y brillante cabellera, y soltó un suspiro mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos. - Hace dos meses conocí a un chico. Su nombre es Oob y me gusta bastante... Eh —soltó otro suspiro—, me ha invitado a salir varias veces pero... es mayor que yo por tres años y... y yo... quiero... Ah... —suspiró, con frustración, otra vez.

—¿Tú quieres... tener algo más íntimo con él? —preguntó él, con cautela.

—No exactamente —murmuró ella.

—¿No exactamente? Pan, no creo que comprenda mucho el rumbo de esta conversación —dijo con firmeza.

—Escucha, Trunks. ¿Recuerdas que alguna vez acordamos que, si yo lo requería, tú harías lo que yo te pidiera?

—Discúlpame, ahora estoy más que confundido —soltó una ligera risa nerviosa, porque no le agradaba en absoluto pensar lo que pudiera pedirle Pan.

—No te rías, Trunks Briefs, que lo que sigue es muy serio —exigió, ella, con determinación.

Él atendió, atento.

—Es... es algo difícil —se levantó de su asiento y apoyó las palmas de sus manos en el escritorio de Trunks—. Quiero que, cuando se dé el momento, yo esté preparada para algo más... íntimo, con un chico —Pan observó a Trunks pasar saliva y ella tomó valor—. Y para eso quiero que seas tú mi primera vez.

—¿Qué...? —apenas pudo susurrar.

¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Acaso estaba durmiendo, o tal vez se dio un golpe en la cabeza? Porque la verdad que no podía creerlo.

—Pan, creo que... que estás confundida y solamente es... es una etapa que superarás y... Pan, por favor, dime que es una broma —rogó, le rogó a ella y a Kami-Sama que únicamente esas palabras pronunciadas fueran un mero producto de su imaginación, provocado por su necesidad de afecto.

—No estoy bromeando, Trunks. Te lo pido a ti porque te tengo confianza y quiero... quiero hacerlo contigo. No podría con nadie más que no seas tú. Además, debes tener algo más de experiencia que cualquier otro chico de mi edad — tocó con delicadeza su mano, y un impulso eléctrico recorrió su piel; su tacto fue muy suave. Y la maldita sensación de cosquilleo en su estómago no cesaba.

—Pan, yo... Me siento halagado con tus palabras pero... —estaba nervioso, ¡por el infierno que lo estaba! Y es que la imagen mental de ella, debajo suyo, era... jodidamente excitante. La niña ya no estaba frente a él, sus formas ya estaban lo suficientemente desarrolladas y no le sorprendía que ese tal Oob se hubiese fijado en ella.

¡Pero qué estaba diciendo!

Él nunca podría verla así, no podría... No debía.

—Trunks, por favor —le suplicó.

Fue inevitable el dirigir su mirada hacia ella y descubrir el anhelo de una respuesta positiva de su parte. El cosquilleo en su estómago no cesaba al perderse en ese par de negros y maravillosos ojos.

—¿Sabes besar? —preguntó él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Si quieres hacer eso, entonces, deberás aprender primero a besar, porque... tendrás que esperar hasta cumplir dieciséis para... -hizo un ademán a modo de 'tú sabes'.

—Está bien —. Trunks pensó que se marcharía, sin embargo, ella seguía apoyándose en su escritorio—. ¿Tú también me enseñarás a besar?

La pregunta lo dejó fuera de lugar, ¿no había pensado muchas veces en cuánto le gustaba su manera tan directa de preguntar?

—No creo que...

—Porque también estás mucho más experimentado en eso, ¿no? Entonces también podrías mostrarme cómo —se irguió en su lugar, y como él seguía sentado, se sintió indefenso.

—Podría —contestó, tratando de sonar sereno.

—Entonces... —ella se acercó, sin ningún atisbo de inseguridad, hacia él, inclinándose un poco— que ésta sea mi primer lección.

Trunks dudó antes de, no sin algo de culpa, unir sus labios al fin.

—  
Llegó a su apartamento sintiéndose en las nubes. Ese beso fue lo más puro que se podía pedir en uno, mas lo que había detrás le desconcertaba. Jamás pensó ser capaz de acceder a algo como lo propuesto por Pan. Comprendía a la perfección los cambios que estaba experimentando ella en esa etapa de su vida, su curiosidad, su necesidad de explorar pero, ¡por Kami! ¿Por qué debía ser él, precisamente?

Experiencia, decía ella.

Estupidez, se repetía él.

Esa chica lograba poner su mundo de cabeza y lejos, muy lejos, habían quedado sus inocentonas pláticas, para darle paso a algo mucho más serio, algo más maduro.

Golpeó en repetidas ocasiones su frente contra un muro de su vivienda.

"Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Trunks. " se reprendía. "Y yo que creí que estaba sintiendo algo por ella". Se deslizó por la pared luego de darse la vuelta, y volvió a golpear la pared, ahora con la nuca. "Maldita sea". Apretó con fuerza sus puños y ni él comprendía por qué se sentía tan frustrado.

—Ah, claro, Oob —murmuró con pesadez.

Pan se lo había pedido para después ponerlo en práctica con él o con cualquier otro. Su 'reputación' debía mantenerse. Reputación, decía ella; para Trunks, no eran más que delirios adolescentes.

Y estaba celoso porque Pan nunca se quedaría con él.

Doble golpe bajo.

—  
Los días, semanas y meses pasaron. Pan había aprendido todo lo relacionado con el arte del buen besar de labios de su paciente -y casi nada dispuesto- profesor.

Adiós pláticas agradables y llenas de brillo. Bienvenidas las clases de erotismo.

Pan aprendía rápido, sorprendiendo a Trunks, quien no dejaba de sentir un profundo cariño por ella, el cual crecía a cada minuto. Con cada beso, él se sentía de maravilla, sólo que al despertar del ensueño, se percataba de la triste realidad: ella recurría a él como un amigo.

Pan, por su parte, no podía negar que Trunks era demasiado paciente con ella. Se sentía tan culpable por hacerle eso, por mentirle, pero esa opción le pareció mucho mejor que la idea de llegar y decirle plenamente 'creo que estoy enamorada de ti'. No quería ser rechazada, no por él, no de esa forma. Inventar esa excusa era lo peor que en toda su vida había hecho. Muchas veces sintió el deseo de sincerarse con él, mas nunca tuvo el valor suficiente; lo quería demasiado.

—Trunks —le llamó despacio —. Él ya esperaba su llegada. Faltaban dos semanas para su dieciseisavo cumpleaños. —¿En verdad lo harás? No quiero que... —calló a propósito.

Era la primera vez que Trunks la veía nerviosa e indecisa acerca de lo que quería.

—Yo estoy seguro, ¿y tú? —preguntó con cuidado.

Pan asintió en respuesta y lo miró. Su cabello, un poco revuelto por la sesión de besos de esa tarde, era iluminado de increíble manera por el sol; sus labios, un poco enrojecidos por lo mismo, mas en sus ojos no encontró la alegría de antes, como si algo hubiera opacado el brillo que en ellos se encontraba.

—Sí, pero tú...

—¿Pero yo...? —trató de sonreírle e incluso, eso había cambiado.

—No te ves feliz —aseguró, seria, firme—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te sucedió? Es por Mai, ¿verdad?

Trunks se levantó de su silla y paseó un poco por su amplia oficina con las manos en los bolsillos. Mai, hacia algunas semanas, se había llevado sus pocas pertenencias del apartamento de Trunks. Ninguno de los dos era feliz, lo mejor era no mirarse hasta el día en que firmaran el divorcio.

"Que seas feliz" le deseó antes de desaparecer por la puerta para no volver.

—No, Pan, no es por Mai —rectificó.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan triste? —insistió Pan y Trunks desistió ante la idea de tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla un poco para que abriera un poco los ojos y viera el daño que le hacía.

¡Maravilloso! Una chica que aún no cumplía los dieciséis estaba hiriendo a un hombre de veintinueve. ¡Qué patético!

—No estoy triste, Pan. Por favor, no insistas más —se giró y la encaró.

Estaba... diferente. Casi igual cuando se conocieron.

—No te creo —frunció el ceño y Trunks no resistió.

Se acercó a paso veloz hacia ella, la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a ponerse de pie.

—¡Escucha bien esto, Son Pan! —dijo firmemente—. No pretendo ser tu pseudo-profesor de seducción o lo que sea de lo que esto trate, ¿entiendes? Yo no quiero esto, nunca lo quise. Pero mi palabra tiene valor y es por eso que lo hago. Yo te quiero, no deseo herirte. ¡Maldita sea, Pan! —la soltó sin delicadeza; ella abrió un poco los ojos—. Yo no quiero seguir con este maldito juego cuando sé que jamás... —frenó su discurso, inhalando y exhalando rápidamente, recargándose al final en su escritorio, dándole la espalda.

—¿Jamás, qué? —inquirió ella; él la miró por encima del hombro y después volvió a su posición inicial, negando con la cabeza.

—Jamás volveremos a vernos como buenos amigos —aseguró con tristeza.

—No es verdad —Pan se alarmó un poco —. Nunca dejaremos de serlo, yo... lamento esto, Trunks, de verdad, pero no digas eso —imploró—, no vuelvas a decirlo.

—Cumpliré, y ya. No hay más que puedas aprender. Por favor, retírate —señaló la puerta.

—Trunks... —sintió un nudo en la garganta, los ojos borrosos.

—Retírate, por favor —su voz fue una súplica.

—No puedo dejarte aquí, solo, como estás —intentó acercarse; él la frenó al levantar una mano.

—No soy inútil, puedo cuidarme sin tu ayuda.

—Trunks... —sintió el nudo en la garganta aún más fuerte.

—Retírate, por favor —le suplicó, en voz baja sin abandonar su posición.

—Tú no confías en mí, y yo no he sido sincera contigo —sollozó—. ¡Mírame! No me ignores —las lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas enrojecidas y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos.

Trunks, preocupado, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Tranquila, Pan, deja de llorar, por favor —le pidió, recargando su barbilla en su cabeza.

—Soy una terrible persona por obligarte a hacer esto; comprendo que ahora me odies y no seas feliz —ocultó su rostro en su pecho y lloró, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

—No te odio —le susurró—. No llores, te lo suplico —la separó un poco de sí y alzó el rostro de Pan para que lo viera; secó sus lágrimas y le sonrió, ampliamente, lo que ella 'odiaba'—. Eres especial para mí. Me sacaste de la rutina y te lo agradezco, mucho. Cuando me pediste que te enseñara a besar, yo no sabía cómo actuar, y tenía miedo.

—¿Miedo? - cuestionó, Pan.

—Así es, de que nada fuera lo mismo y... —acarició la negra cabellera de la chica —de que nunca pudiera dejar de besarte —ella abrió un poco la boca, mas no pudo articular palabra; él, para sorpresa de ambos, se sonrojó de manera casi imperceptible—. No sabes cuánto envidio a Oob.

—¿Por qué? —indagó, aún aturdida.

—Estoy celoso que él podrá besarte de ahora en adelante con maestría y yo deberé conformarme con los besos de práctica —bromeó.

—Yo... —Pan se interrumpió; su mente estaba en blanco.

—No sabrás nunca cuánto te quiero, cuánto te... —apoyó su frente con la de ella.

—¿Cuánto me...? —inconscientemente, comenzó a acercar sus labios a los ajenos, sintiendo el cálido y cada vez más acelerado aliento de Trunks en su rostro.

—Amo… —tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Pan y la besó con desespero, con ansias, con hambre, con deseo, con ternura, con amor... De tantas maneras que sus corazones latían acelerados y sus respiraciones eran irregulares; sus pieles enrojecidas por las ardientes caricias, preludio de la ansiada ocasión, la primera vez en que sus cuerpos se unirían, sin importar nada, pues sólo sus corazones sabían cuánto habían esperado por ello, y prometía ser una ocasión memorable.

* * *

Hola. Primero que todo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios porque me animan muchísimo. De hecho, sino había podido actualizar antes era por diversos problemas, además de que me puse a ver distintos animes que me encantaron y también a leer mangas que me dejan en suspenso y me hacen llorar… Bueno, no es para tanto ni me parece una excusa lo suficientemente buena para justificar mi ausencia de tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, espero con toda el alma que les hayan gustado los capítulos y nos estaremos viendo pronto para —spoiler— actualizar lo últimos tres capítulos del mini-fic. ¡Así es, sé que me odian! Pero no puedo hacer esto más largo, pues se volvería muy tedioso.

Montserrat835

Serenity usagi

Pauly

Carmen

Rouce

Dayana

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Sí, si Pan fuera mayor de edad nadie se opondría a su relación, pero las cosas suceden de un modo que no podemos explicar, jajaja.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Capítulo V

**Corazón**

 **.**

 **Capítulo V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mirada que se otorgaban el uno al otro en ese instante, estaba cargada de emociones. Amor, sobre todo, y aún a Trunks se le hacía difícil asimilarlo: estaba loco por esa chiquilla de negros cabellos. Quizá, desde el primer momento en que coincidieron en un mismo espacio y tiempo, el destino los había unido por inexplicable motivo, quitándoles el aliento.

¿De qué servía engañarse a sí misma? ¿Para qué engañarlo, ilusionarlo de tan cruel manera? Debía pararlo, detener esa intensa oleada de placer que la recorría completamente con sus tiernas caricias, y explicarle que después de ese día, de ese especial momento, no se verían más. Ella lo quería, demasiado, y jamás pensó que él sintiera lo mismo. Se sentía como la persona más vil sobre la faz de la Tierra, dejando que él se abriera de esa forma con ella, que creyera que luego de esa ocasión habría otras iguales cuando no las habría.

Pan quiso sollozar pero logró detener esos inmensos deseos de soltar las amargas lágrimas que la asfixiaban.

No era justo.

Le habían ofrecido un excelente empleo a su padre, Gohan, pues era bien sabido que era uno de los mejores investigadores existentes, mas aceptar ese trabajo implicaría instalarse en una ciudad ubicada al sureste del planeta, demasiado lejos de su actual colegio, de sus amigos y, sobre todo, de Trunks. Y ella, al ver las alegres expresiones de sus padres, cargadas de ilusión, no fue capaz de romper el precioso momento y se resignó a la idea de abandonar todo para empezar en un lugar distinto.

Dolía no poder objetar.

Dolía tener que dejar todo eso.

Dolía separarse del primer hombre que había amado, pero nada podría hacer, solamente disfrutar esas últimas horas.

—Pan... no sabes cuánto deseo que esto dure para siempre —dijo él en un susurro, y el nudo en su garganta no podía ser más doloroso.

—Bésame, Trunks, y no digas nada —pidió ella y Trunks atendió con presteza tal petición, confundido por la mirada triste de Pan. O tal vez no era tristeza, si no, emoción y nerviosismo por lo que se avecinaba.

Inició uniendo con suavidad sus labios a los de ella, mientras Pan rodeaba su cuello con sus delgados brazos y él acariciaba su espalda, transmitiéndole seguridad. Ella lo acercó más al empujar su nuca y no tardó en profundizar el beso, tomándolo desprevenido. Sus lenguas jugando entre sí, prodigando caricias llenas de sensualidad, de pasión, deseo puro que amenazaba en convertirse en un fuego imparable y descontrolado; sus labios apenas rozándose por casualidad, el sabor de sus bocas mezclándose de tal manera que, en ese tiempo, sabían que ese día ya no serían más dos, se unirían, fundiéndose en un solo ser, compartiendo un mismo corazón y alma... O al menos uno de ellos lo pensaba así.

Él comenzó a pasar con más frecuencia y firmeza sus manos por la anatomía de Pan, sin embargo, la ropa comenzaba a estorbar. Ella sintió la necesidad de tocar su piel desnuda y Trunks, sin perder ni un segundo, se deshizo de su camisa; Pan lo miró con detenimiento, con un casi imperceptible dejo de inquietud, por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la imagen que él le regalaba... Un abdomen bien trabajado que aunado a su suave piel bronceada que, seguramente en alguna ocasión, habría causado un suspiro colectivo entre un grupo de féminas. Mas, dejando a un lado su buen físico, lo que la hacía temblar de deseo era la siempre apacible y dulce mirada que Trunks le daba. Sus ojos dotados de profundidad y misterio no lo eran así para ella, pues sabía que ese hombre que estaba frente suyo y que ahora, sin ninguna prisa, acariciaba su cabello, la amaba... al igual que Pan lo hacía.

—Trunks... —suspiró al sentir sus labios besar con lentitud, a modo de dulce tortura, su cuello.

Para él la escena no era menos cautivante. Ella se le entregaba con pasión, sin importarle otra cosa, de una manera que jamás imaginó. Sus labios entreabiertos que pronunciaban su nombre entre suspiros, lo sabía, eran suyos. Su tersa y blanca piel que él saboreaba en ese instante, lo sabía, era suya. Todo su ser y su corazón, le pertenecían, a nadie más. Ella se separó de él, con suavidad y se deshizo de la molesta prenda de ropa que no le permitía a Trunks disfrutar lo mismo que ella. Al deshacerse también de su camisa, se sonrojó.

Él estaba maravillado. Si bien sus pechos, ocultos aún por un brassier de color púrpura, no eran exuberantes, tenían el encanto juvenil que sólo una adolescente posee. Acercándose lentamente a ella, tocó, por primera vez, aquella piel que se le ofrecía tan cándidamente. La sintió estremecerse por el contacto y no pudo sentir más ternura.

—Pan —ella lo miró— eres hermosa... —besó su frente y ella cerró los ojos—. Nunca podré olvidarte, ¿sabes? Creo que te amo demasiado —le susurró y sonrió al sentirla estremecerse.

-Yo jamás te olvidaré, ni en un millón de años podría hacerlo. -confesó ella, y Trunks no comprendió el significado oculto en esas palabras. La atrajo hacia sí y tomándola con suavidad, la besó. Esos besos, esas caricias, iban en aumento, al igual que la temperatura en sus cuerpos. La excitación los hacía sus presas, volviéndolos locos de deseo, por lo que la ropa fue desapareciendo poco a poco al igual que cualquier duda que hubiera respecto a lo que sucedería. Sus ritmos cardíacos acelerados, sus respiraciones entrecortadas, hacían eco en aquella habitación; pronunciaban sus nombres entre jadeos, gemidos de pura pasión, y sus mentes ya no controlaban las acciones de sus cuerpos.

Él la recostó en la cama, admirando la belleza de su desnudez, y ella hizo lo mismo. Ambos, maravillados, se miraron profundamente y supieron que el momento había llegado.

—¿Estás lista, Pan? – preguntó, Trunks, esperando alguna señal afirmativa.

Ella solamente se limitó a asentir con delicadeza y sonreírle, ya que bien sabía el efecto que causaba esa sonrisa en él. La tomó por la cintura con delicadeza y firmeza a la vez, y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, empezó a introducirse dentro de ella, eso sí, cuidando no hacerlo de manera brusca para no lastimarla demasiado, pues el dolor que ella sentiría al ser su primera vez, era inevitable.

Pan comenzó a sentir cómo su zona íntima ardía por la acción de Trunks, y como éste invadía su interior de manera pausada, separándola, para luego detenerse al estar completamente dentro. Esperó al siguiente movimiento, mas Trunks se mantenía en la misma posición, con los brazos apoyados a los costados de su cuerpo, entre sus piernas, viéndola con preocupación.

—¿Te dolió mucho? —le cuestionó.

Ella se removió debajo suyo.

—Un poco, sí —admitió.

— ¿Continuo? —volvió a preguntar.

Ella asintió, y él así lo hizo.

Con movimientos lentos, que tomaban velocidad, la embistió, deleitándose con lo estrecho del interior de su amada, disfrutando su calor y los suaves suspiros que ella empezaba a dejar escapar. La deliciosa oleada de placer era delirante para ambos, quienes no tardaron en pronunciar con más frecuencia sus nombres entre gemidos. ¿Podía haber acto más puro que unir sus cuerpos por amor? ¿O placer más intenso por el hecho de entregarse sin culpa?

No lo sabrían, porque en ese instante sus mentes no tenían más pensamiento que el de disfrutar el momento, y ser felices.

Luego de haberse amado con locura, ambos se miraron, abrazados fuertemente, y con una sola mirada, declararse amor eterno, que ni el tiempo o cualquier otra barrera podrían borrar jamás.

* * *

—¿Qué? —dijo, Trunks, en un susurro.

La noticia era devastadora: Pan se marchaba esa misma tarde. Y peor aún, se lo había ocultado a pesar de haber compartido una experiencia por demás hermosa la tarde anterior. Bra, quien había ido a visitarlo y le informó de la terrible noticia, decidió dejarlo solo pues él parecía afectado. Su corazón estuvo sin pulso por un buen rato, para después acelerarse y desacelerar sin control.

¿Acaso ese era el final, después de todo, de tanto? Entonces, ella no lo amaba. Todas sus palabras, sus promesas, fueron falsas. Con el corazón roto, miró hacia la ventana de su oficina, dejando escapar en un suspiro toda su emoción. Ella en realidad sólo lo usó. Así lo pensó y lo pensaría hasta el final.

Así lo haría.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! Tal vez no esperaban ese final, o quizás sí, no lo sé, pero espero que les haya gustado porque sólo nos faltan dos capítulos, bueno, el capítulo final y el epílogo. De antemano muchas gracias, porque quienes dejan su comentario no saben la alegría que me dan, y aún si no comentan, mi alegría es grande cuando veo que han leído esta historia. Muchas gracias por todo. :D ¡Que tengan bonito día!_**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Corazón**

 **.**

 **Capítulo VI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El molesto ruido del despertador obligó a Trunks a levantarse, sumamente molesto, y arrojar sus sábanas a un lado y después dirigirse a la ducha.

El agua tibia no ayudó en nada a disipar su somnolencia y él, con gesto molesto, comenzó a enjabonar su cuerpo. ¿Valía la pena sacrificar horas de valiosísimo sueño? Porque, a decir verdad, la cabeza le dolía demasiado; maldita resaca.

Valía, de verdad, valía la pena soportar los síntomas de sus excesos de la noche anterior, solamente para estar presente cuando su hermana ahora de —21 años—, llegara al altar para unirse al hombre que ella amaba.

Una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios.

Todo había sido tan repentino y tan sorprendente, que no terminaba por quedar conforme con el hecho de que, según Bra, el hombre más maravilloso y perfecto para ella fuese Goten, su amigo de la infancia.

Aunque torpe y algo infantil, había logrado lo que ningún otro antes logró: conquistar a su hermana, porque esa jovencita poseía un espíritu casi indomable. 'Casi', pues Goten había quitado con paciencia las altas barreras con las que el corazón de Bra estaba rodeado, y al final, consiguió que ella le mostrara su lado más dulce.

Raro fue el comienzo de ese romance.

Era una noche de viernes y Bra regresaba de una de tantas fiestas de un famoso centro nocturno. Por su propia seguridad, había decido no beber ni una sola gota de licor, pues quería regresar por sus propios medios a su casa.

Por alguna inexplicable razón del destino, su auto se averió en uno de los tramos más oscuros de la ciudad, aunque Bra no le temía a tener que enfrentarse cara a cara con algún malhechor, pues sus conocimientos en las artes marciales eran excepcionales; sin embargo, quería llegar a su hogar pronto, así que no le quedó más opción que encapsular su auto y comenzar a caminar.

Para estar el pleno verano, aquella noche era más fría que la habitual, y la ligera chaqueta que ella usaba en ese momento no era muy adecuada, por lo que no pudo evitar empezar a temblar.

No llevaba más de diez minutos de caminata, cuando un auto negro se detuvo a su lado. Ella no se inmutó en lo absoluto y decidió que sería mejor continuar con lo suyo. En eso pensaba hasta que una masculina voz la hizo sobresaltar.

—¡Espere, señorita! — casi gritó.

Bra no hizo caso alguno a ese llamado.

—¡Señorita! — la voz se escuchó por segunda vez y ahora acompañada de pasos apresurados.

La chica no le tomó importancia. Total, si ese tipo intentaba algo, le iría más que mal.

—Señorita Briefs.

Movida por la curiosidad, ella dio media vuelta para toparse con un hombre alto y —a pesar de su mal humor en ese instante—, era bastante atractivo.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó de mal modo, dejándolo impactado.

—Lo lamento, pero no pude evitar pensar que sería peligroso para una chica como tú andar sola en este lugar y a esta hora.

Ella refunfuñó, poniendo las manos en las caderas y frunciendo el ceño, para después sonreír con sarcasmo.

— Entonces dices que tengo cara de damisela en apuros, ¿no? Y que querías hacer tu buena obra del día llevándome a mi hogar, ¿no es así? Pues deja que te diga esto: ¡sé cuidarme sola! —. Y volvió con su andar.

El sujeto seguramente se dio por vencido y se quedó ahí, sin nada que hacer. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención: ese hombre la había reconocido, pero, ¿cómo?

Llegó a pie a su casa —bastante tarde, eso sí —y ella aún pensaba en ese tipo. Pensando en infinidad de posibilidades, se durmió.

A los pocos días, reconoció al mismo sujeto saliendo de la C. C. y ella, no resistiendo la curiosidad, se acercó a él y le pidió explicaciones, algo que de buena gana hizo: su nombre era Goten y fue el mejor amigo de su hermano, aunque por giros del destino se habían distanciado.

Bra, aún inconforme, le reclamó que, aunque conociera a Trunks, no le daba el derecho de tratarla como una niña, para después marcharse profundamente disgustada.

Y desde ese día, ellos se volvían más y más cercanos, hasta llegar al punto de comprometerse.

Trunks ignoraba los detalles más profundamente, así que pensó que Bra no los había dado pues era demasiado personal para ella.

Salió de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse de forma adecuada para la ceremonia. ¿Alguna vez se casaría él? No lo sabía. Ya tenía 34 años —muy joven aún —, pero, lamentablemente, no había una 'chica especial' en su vida. De Pan, mejor ni hablaba.

Durante cinco años la mayor noticia que había tenido de ella, era una carta, la cual le llegó gracias a su hermana, y en la que la joven Son le explicaba sus razones de no haberle informado de su partida.

Se notaba que la chica sufría por ello, mas el corazón de Trunks no se conmovió de ninguna manera por el dolor que ella había reflejado en cada una de las palabras utilizadas en aquella misiva, que no tardó mucho para formar parte de la basura.

"Tal vez, el sentimiento que creí nacer en mí, no fue más que una mera ilusión. Quizá, fue mi soledad la que me llevó a pensarlo. Es posible que después de todo esto, en mí no quede más que un frío y solitario corazón." Y con amargura ante lo que ya consideraba una verdad absoluta, partió hacia la C.C. pues ahí se haría la boda.

Tanta felicidad, tantos sueños realizados, tantas risas y diversión, era demasiado para él, por lo que se alejó del bullicio y fue a refugiarse bajo la sombra de un árbol. Desde ahí pudo ver los rostros sonrientes de los recién casados, y sintió envidia.

—Demonios... — murmuró, para luego soltar un largo suspiro.

El viento soplaba despacio y, como eran mediados de otoño, las hojas del árbol cayeron sin mayor esfuerzo a su alrededor. Aunque un aroma muy peculiar le llegó de pronto y se puso rígido al escuchar una ligera risa a sus espaldas.

—Aún no te acostumbras a estas fiestas, ¿verdad?

Él sintió que una daga se clavaba en su pecho al oír tales palabras.

"No voltearé, no voltearé, ¡definitivamente no voltearé!", repetía con rapidez en su mente pues, lo admitía, se sentía aterrado.

¿Por qué molestarse en girar y toparse de frente con esa chica? ¿Para qué abrir de nuevo la dolorosa herida que apenas había cicatrizado? No, ya no daría falsas esperanzas a nadie.

— ¿Trunks? —ella volvió a insistir; él, la ignoró.

Tras algunos minutos de incómodo silencio, escuchó el crujir de las hojas ya secas al ser pisadas, y se dio cuenta que era una estupidez tratar de evadir ese momento, que bien sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría.

Los pasos se detuvieron justo unos centímetros cerca de él y después sintió una ligera presión en el hombro.

—¿Tratas de ignorarme, Trunks? Pensaste que este día jamás llegaría, ¿verdad? ¿Piensas que yo soy como tú? —le reclamó con enojo.

—¿Y cómo soy, según tú? —reclamó éste, a su vez, pero sin voltear a verla.

—Eres un idiota egoísta que sólo juega con los sentimientos de las mujeres, endulzándoles el oído con estúpidas promesas de amor eterno para después llevarlas a la cama y olvidarlas fácilmente —exclamó ella tratando de mantenerse firme y por poco no lo logra.

¿Así que eso pensaba de él? Bueno, después de todo, Trunks se había convencido de que no fue amor lo que sentía por ella, mas luego de escucharla pronunciar aquellas palabras —combinadas de tal manera que él se sintió horrorizado—, no pudo evitar sentir que algo se removía con fuerza en su pecho, al tiempo que en su garganta se formaba un nudo.

—¿Eso crees? Pues bien, si ya tienes una idea tan clara de mí, entonces no veo la razón de que me hayas buscado —alegó él, con firmeza.

—¿Así que esto es todo? Debo admitir que mantenía la esperanza de que me desmintieras todo, o que al menos, tuvieras el suficiente coraje para mirarme a los ojos y decirme que todo fue una vil mentira, para así concluir que simplemente fui una niña estúpida que cayó estúpidamente en tus redes —

Para disgusto de Trunks, la manera en que ella se estaba tomando las cosas era demasiado madura para una chica de veintiuno. La incomodidad crecía en su pecho, dio media vuelta y la encaró, totalmente resuelto a desmentir cualquier idea equivocada que tuviese sobre él. Aunque hubiera querido reclamarle al instante, fue inevitable no admirar la belleza que los años le habían otorgado a Pan. Sus ojos negros y grandes, destellaban con luz propia; sus labios, rosados y carnosos, hubiesen resultado una tentación enorme para cualquiera; la nariz, fina y recta, le añadía encanto a su rostro delicado. Su figura resultaba seductora e incitante, acentuada por el vestido púrpura que se acoplaba a ella como una segunda piel.

—Entonces —habló al fin—, ahora para ti no soy más que un monstruo desgraciado que te usó y deshechó a su antojo... —dijo con rabia contenida sin apartar su penetrante mirada de la suya, incrédula—. Pues bien, si tú aquí fuiste la única que sufrió, te felicito, puedes irte, pero antes de que te vayas, quiero que me digas qué esperabas que yo hiciera. ¿Que te fuera a buscar, desesperado, al aeropuerto, y rogarte, frente a tus padres, que te quedaras a mi lado, que no me dejaras? ¿Eso querías? ¿Que me catalogaran como un pervertido por acostarme con una menor de edad y me llevaran a prisión, es eso? —Con cada palabra, Trunks sentía que su miseria no podía ser más grande.

Ella le miró, con tristeza, y negó débilmente mientras agachaba la cabeza.

—Jamás te habría puesto en esa situación. Yo... en verdad nunca esperé nada de ti.

La respuesta les sorprendió a ambos por igual. La algarabía de la fiesta los distrajo unos segundos y fue Trunks quien tomó la palabra.

—Es mentira —Pan no comprendió—. Yo no te usé, jamás lo haría. Te amé con todas mis fuerzas, con toda mi alma, y el solo darme cuenta que te necesitaba tanto como al aire, me dio pavor, pues el pensamiento de no volver a verte nunca más fue mayor a lo que podía asimilar. Por mucho tiempo me engañé a mí mismo con la idea de que no fue amor lo que sentía por ti, pero ahora no puedo negar que te sigo necesitando, tanto, que duele —expresó mirando al vacío, ajeno a qué punto sus palabras habían conmovido a la chica que yacía sentada a su lado.

La atrajo hacia sí, y con infinita ternura admiró su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y depositó un beso en su frente.

—Yo nunca te olvidaré, Trunks, ni en un millón de años.

Con esa frase lo dijo todo.

Y abrazados admiraron a la pareja de recién casados y desearon con fuerza poder ser tan felices como ellos en el futuro.

Como si el destino conspirara a su favor, al momento en que Bra lanzó el ramo, fue Pan la afortunada en cogerlo, y con una pícara sonrisa, miró a Trunks, quien con una mirada cómplice, le hizo saber que, desde ese instante, ambos compartían un mismo corazón.

 **FIN**

 _ **¡Hola! Ya está, el capítulo final ha sido escrito y espero que no los haya decepcionado mucho, porque, bueno, quizás esperaban algo más impresionante, jejeje, pero así son las cosas cuando hay amor entre dos personas, porque, ¿ustedes podrían negarse a la idea de perdonar a esa persona que aman, si sus palabras son sinceras? Díganmelo ustedes, pues yo, eh, ando fallando en esas cuestiones, jajaja, además de que soy rencorosa a más no poder. Bien, bien, deseo hayan disfrutado mucho esta historia y tomaré tiempo para contestar el review de Carmen:**_

 _*Sinceramente, no podría decirte cómo un lector pueda ver esas lecturas en una historia, porque según lo que sé y he visto, únicamente el autor está autorizado para esas funcione, ya que al administrar sus historias, el autor puede ver el tráfico gráfico que hay en estas, incluyendo también cuántas personas visitan su perfil y de qué países, además de estar desglosado por mes. Eso es lo que sé, no tendría una manera de decirte cómo tú, como lectora, podrías ver estas lecturas, lo lamento. Como nota adicional, este fic tiene hasta el momento 580 lecturas, jajaja, muchas más de las que yo imaginaba al empezar a publicarla aquí. Gracias, Carmen, y a tod s ustedes que leyeron esta mini historia. Pero no es un adiós definitivo, pues aún hace falta el epílogo, con lo cual yo daría por terminado mi trabajo aquí, y pues nos veríamos hasta una nueva historia o en las actualizaciones de mis otros fics. De antemano, gracias._

 _ **Pienso publicar esta historia en Wattpad, ¿creen que sea bien recibida por esos rumbos? Es que no estoy en demasía familiarizada con Wattpad, así que su opinión sería muy bien recibida.**_

 _ **Eso es todo. Gracias por su apoyo, soy feliz y así feliz me voy de aquí… ¡hasta la próxima! :D**_


	7. Epílogo

**Corazón**

 **Epílogo**

El tiempo pasa rápido y eso Trunks lo sabía muy bien. Desde hacía más de media hora que había despertado y veía con dulzura el rostro de su amada —lo podía decir con orgullo— esposa.

Pan, siempre tan hermosa, tan perfecta para él, dormía plácidamente junto a él.

Trunks pasó con delicadeza su mano por el negro cabello de su mujer y ésta se removió un poco, para después aferrarse al fuerte brazo de su esposo y seguir durmiendo.

"Parece un sueño" pensó él mientras acercaba sus labios al rostro de la chica y depositaba un dulce beso en su frente. "Un hermoso sueño del que no quiero despertar jamás".

El día de su boda había sido el más emocionante y significativo de su vida, pues -contrario a lo que había imaginado- sus familias celebraron como nunca la ocasión. Claro está, Videl tuvo que 'convencer' a Gohan que se sentara después de entregar a Pan en el altar —porque, en realidad, no estaba para nada dispuesto a dejar ir a su pequeña hijita—.

El qué, el cómo, cuándo y dónde, no tuvieron cabida en esos minutos, pues, para ambos, sólo existía su amor.

Luego de las felicitaciones, las despedidas y los buenos deseos, ellos partieron rumbo a una lejana zona para disfrutar de su —ahora podía decirlo— romántica y arriesgada luna de miel.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso creían que Pan, con todo ese espíritu aventurero bien heredado de su madre, aceptaría de buena gana ir a otro lugar? ¿Que disfrutaría estar en un centro turístico donde tendrían un montón de chicas que devorarían con los ojos a su espléndido marido? ¡Pues no! ¡De ninguna manera! Ella estaba segura de que, fuera donde fuera, la aventura la acompañaría siempre.

Trunks, aunque no lo pareciera, compartía el mismo espíritu de aventura que ella, así que recibió de buena manera la propuesta de pasar su luna de miel explorando las montañas.

"Fue una experiencia mágica" pensó Trunks. "Aquellos días aprendimos que el tiempo no es más que una invención humana para no perder el control de las cosas; que a pesar de los prejuicios que existen, no podríamos ser más felices que disfrutando de nuestra compañía, porque ahora nos une un lazo que, con fuerza, nos convierte en un solo ser".

Luego de haberse bañado en las frías y cristalinas aguas del río, de haber dormido juntos bajo el cielo estrellado, y disfrutar de la pureza del aire, tuvieron que regresar a la ciudad. Trunks era el menos dispuesto a volver a la Corporación, pues sabía que su tiempo con Pan sería limitado.

"Aún no sé cómo he llegado a estar tan enamorado de ella. Siento que sería capaz de gritar algún día que la amo sin que me importara mucho". Sonrió mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la joven y se acurrucaba junto a ella.

Miró hacia la ventana. La negrura nocturna era reemplazada lentamente por un precioso tono rojizo y rosado, pues la salida del sol ya estaba próxima. Él aspiró el dulce aroma que desprendía el cuello de su esposa y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

"Ayer fue un día maravilloso" recordó mientras cerraba los ojos. "Nuestro primer aniversario de bodas".

Pan había rechazado de manera rotunda que Trunks hiciera reservaciones en un lujoso restaurante para celebrar esa fecha tan importante. En cambio, pasó buena parte del día haciendo los preparativos para una cena romántica, pues consideraba que esa fecha debía ser más que especial. Al llegar a casa esa noche, él se encontró con una imagen demasiado hermosa: un verdadero banquete que desprendía un aroma delicioso, además de la tenue luz que iluminaba el ambiente y la suave música que le daba un toque de sensualidad.

Pero, cuando Pan se mostró a él, Trunks no podía dejar de mirarla. Ella llevaba un vestido de color carmesí, ceñido a su esbelto cuerpo, resaltando su bella figura; su negro cabello estaba suelto y su piel desprendía el suave aroma de su perfume; se había maquillado de manera en que sus perfectos rasgos se resaltaban más, y, para finalizar, sus zapatos de taco alto le favorecían al estilizar sus largas piernas.

Él le hizo notar lo bella que estaba, y ella lo miró con picardía. Cenaron, platicaron y disfrutaron de esa noche.

Al finalizar, Pan lo miró con cierto nerviosismo pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Trunks le pidió que cerrara los ojos para después acercársele. Con cuidado, dejó sobre la mesa un estuche de color negro y lo abrió. Le pidió a la chica que abriera los ojos, ella lo hizo y vio con asombro el hermoso collar que reposaba en el forro de terciopelo rojo:

Un corazón de oro, atravesado por una flecha de pequeños diamantes, en el que estaban las iniciales de ambos como una prueba del profundo sentimiento que unía sus almas, era la joya que colgaba de una resistente cadenita de oro.

Su mujer le agradeció profundamente el obsequio mientras Trunks le colocaba el collar. Después, ella se levantó y alcanzó un fólder, que luego le entregó a su confundido marido. Él, intrigado, lo abrió, encontrando dentro una de las mejores noticias de su vida: serían padres.

La noche pasó entre besos, risas, abrazos, caricias, con las que se agradecían mutuamente el hermoso regalo que habían procreado juntos.

—Trunks —la suave y adormilada voz de Pan lo despertó de sus recuerdos.

Él parpadeó varias veces, aún sosteniéndola por la cintura: se había dormido.

—¡No quiero levantarme! —dijo él ocultando su rostro entre la negra cabellera de ella, quien soltó una risita y dio media vuelta para verlo de frente.

—No te pregunté, Trunks, ¿qué clase de ejemplo le darás a nuestro pequeño? —preguntó al besar su frente.

—O pequeña —corrigió, él, ganando una nueva risita de Pan.

Ella lo miró, sosteniendo su cabeza con su brazo.

—¿Tú qué prefieres? ¿Niño o niña? —cuestionó al mirarlo con fijeza.

Él se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ampliamente.

—No tengo preferencias, lo único que importa es que será nuestro.

Se besaron y abrazaron. El sol resplandecía radiante en el firmamento, el canto de las aves y el sonido, lejano todavía, de los autos se alzaba en el ambiente.

—Te amo, Pan.

—Yo también, Trunks.

Y abrazados, durmieron un poco más.

 _"Nos amaremos aún después de que nuestros corazones dejen de latir"_

 **FIN**

 ** _¡Hola! Pues lo prometido es deuda y yo ya tengo demasiadas, Jajaja, deudas de juego, cabe decir. En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, que sonrieran con este epílogo que es muy corto, sí, pero que a mí me parece adecuado para finalizar esta historia. Déjenme contarles algo: cuando yo inicie a leer fanfiction, mi mundo giraba en toro a Vegeta y Bulma, leí muchas historias, más sobre esos tres años por los que se especula mucho, hasta que un buen día me dije que era demasiado, que las otras pareja merecían también una oportunidad de colarse entre mi favoritos. El GokuxMilk/Chichi, me fascinó, al igual que el GohanxVidel y el Krilinx18. Mas lo complejo me viene cuando leía los resúmenes de los fic GotenxBra y TrunksxPan, porque yo decía ¡qué rayos! ¿Cuándo iniciaron estas parejas o qué? Jajaja, y pues leí algunas, no recuerdo bien cuáles, pero un detalle que no me gustó es que a Marron la pusieran como una villana, porque la veo más como una chica dulce más que una mala chica. ¡Y hay personas que la odian a muerte por ello! Algo similar pasa con Yamcha: él, en los fics, es el malo, el que engaña a Bulma, el que es un patán, etc. Pero yo tengo una concepción muy distinta de estos dos personajes, así que en mis fics Trupan, no verán a Marron como antagonista, y si alguna vez hago un fic de Vegeta y Bulma, trataré un poco mejor a Yamcha, Jajaja. Sólo como dato adicional._**

 ** _Y no, aunque en mi fic "Una copa de vino y un cigarrillo" Mai sea mi antagonista, no la odio, e más LA AMO_ADORO con toda mi alma, no vivo sin ella. :D Aunque ahora parezca que sea una mala mala persona con ella, no lo seré conforme avance la historia._**

 ** _Ahora bien, como dato último, algún día haré un fic TruMai, sí, lo sé, me encanta tanto esta pareja que no puedo dejarla sin historia de mi parte. ¿Sonará extraño si digo que me gusta tanto el TruPan como el TruMai? Quizás, jejeje._**

 ** _En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo. Agradecida con todos aquellos que comentaron y me dieron ánimos para seguir subiéndola, me despido de esta historia. Que tengan un lindo día y ¡sayonara!_**


End file.
